This invention relates to an apparatus for actuating control valves for winch adapted for use in pipe laying vehicles and cranes.
A winch of the type having a hook and a boom generally employs several valves for effecting different operations thereof. Those valves are actuated by operating a hook lever or boom lever through connecting means such as linkage as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,546, issued Jan. 10, 1978. Since the linkage of said co-pending application is rather complicated, and therefore the overall structure becomes bulky and complex.